


Shards of Boredom

by tclp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole Coworkers, Gen, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclp/pseuds/tclp
Summary: Gavin  and Nines are bored during a stakeout. It doesn't bring out the best in either of them.





	Shards of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet based on the dialogue prompt, "Are you still awake?"

"Are you still awake?"

Gavin keeps his eyes closed where he's slumped in the driver's seat. DPD undercover cars are old, and the seats are lumpy from all the different people on hours-long stakeouts; it took a lot of adjustments and wriggling to find a position this comfortable.

Nines can tell he's awake, anyways. He's just being a dipshit.

"Dipshit." There, that should answer his question.

Something hits the back of his neck and bounces down against his collar. Gavin starts forward. He realizes too late that Nines has thrown an ice-cube at him. When Gavin moves, it falls down his t-shirt where the fabric keeps it pressed against his bare skin.

"Fuck!"

Gavin jerks around, narrowly misses knocking his elbow into the horn. He flails and attempts to shimmy away from the ice cube, but it's stuck mid-back where he can't reach.

He peripherally registers that Nines is sitting with his hands folded in his lap, the picture of calm. Asshole looks like he's at a mildly enjoyable play.

Gavin bites back a whine at the sensation of melting ice tricking down his spine.

He flails harder, teeth grit.

In his flailing, he knocks and empty coffee cup to the floorboards. He slaps Nines' shoulder twice (by accident) and musses his hair once (on purpose). The case folder spills its contents: maps, surveillance photos, and criminal records all scatter in the cabin.

When he gets hold of the ice cube, it has melted down to a chip. Gavin rolls down his window to hurl the ice into the street. It splinters on the pavement, but Gavin scowls; he couldn't hear it shatter over the rumble coming from the highway overpass a few blocks west. It's a real unsatisfying conclusion.

He goes to sit back, but there are flecks of water on his seat, so Gavin flicks them towards Nines.

"Are you quite done?" Nines has the passenger's sun visor down as he fixes his hair in the cheap mirror.

Gavin stares at him as he pointedly plants his feet as far apart as possible. He lets himself fall back into a slump. A bump digs into the small of his back, but he doesn't want to start the seat adjustment process all over again. He doesn't want to give Nines the satisfaction.

He can barely see above the dashboard and across the street. Their suspect went in four hours ago and there's been no movement since. The windows on their side of the building are obscured with a thick layer of paint so Gavin can't even distract himself by tracking the people inside. He read over the case file—which he already knew by heart—two hours ago. He's desperate for a nap or a distraction.

Nines slaps the mirror closed. Gavin can tell he's bored, too.

"Where did you even get ice?"

Nines reaches to the side and holds up a large transparent cup. Ice cubes fill it about halfway, and they appear tinted blue in the low light filtering through the windshield.

Wait.

Gavin grabs the cup out of Nines' hand for a closer look. There, at the bottom, is a thin layer of Thirium.

"No. No, you didn't…"

Nines smiles. "Thirium on the rocks."

**Author's Note:**

> An hour later, bringing the suspect back to DPD.
> 
> Connor: Detective, why do you have traces of Thirium on your hands and neck?  
> Reed: Because your brother likes to play with his food, that's why!  
> Nines:  :3
> 
> *
> 
> My plans this week were to edit a pre-Gavin/Nines fic. But my brain is all “no edit, only write”. *shrug*


End file.
